


the one i want to wake up to

by sophh



Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Humor, M/M, Stars & Scars, and it goes about as well as you'd expect, in which Remus decides to take James' advice, muggle!AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Remus decides to take James' advice and tell Sirius how he feels...in a very dramatic fashion.Muggle!AU.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the one i want to wake up to

"Are you sure that Sirius will appreciate this?" Remus asked James nervously. "I mean, doesn't it seem a little...dramatic?"

James laughed and patted his shoulder. "'Dramatic' is practically Sirius' middle name."

Remus chuckled and conceded that James had a point. Still, he couldn't help but feel anxious. What he was about to do was so unlike him, so far outside of his comfort zone, that he would almost rather streak through the park naked.

 _Almost_.

...

Remus stepped out into the rain and shivered. The air was damp, and he pulled his emerald green cardigan a little more tightly around himself to ward off the chill. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. He turned to head inside the flat, but James stopped him.

"C'mon, Remus, you can do this," he said earnestly. "Just...tell the man how you feel."

"I have told him," Remus protested. Seeing James' raised eyebrow, he backtracked slightly. "Well, I've _showed_ him, anyway. He knows, James."

"Look, I hate to be that guy, but...your hints are pretty subtle," James told him. "Like, if this was _Pride and Prejudice_ , you'd be Jane Bennet failing to make Bingley realize she loves him."

It was Remus' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Since when are you familiar with _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Since Lily had to read it for one of her English lit classes," James said without missing a beat. "Anyway, that's beside the point. Go tell Sirius how you feel about him!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Remus grumbled, shouldering his yellow umbrella.

...

Feeling extremely foolish, Remus picked up a pebble from the small garden outside and aimed for Sirius' bedroom window. Of course, he missed spectacularly—sports had never really been his thing, plus the rain made it difficult to see. After a few more tries, he finally managed to hit his target, however.

When the window was yanked open, Remus seriously considered running away. James was a bad friend for coming up with this awful idea—a very bad friend indeed.

"Remus?" Sirius said disbelievingly. "I thought you were inside—what the hell are you doing standing out there in the rain?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"You can come back in, you know," the dark-haired man continued. "I've got a very warm bed here..."

"Ah, no," Remus said loudly. "I mean, the bed thing sounds nice, but, erm, I haven't said my piece yet."

Sirius shook the water out of his hair, then turned his gaze to Remus once more. "Which is?"

"Well, I..." Remus faltered, unsure of how to go about saying what he wanted to say. He really should have practiced, but James had said that he should speak from the heart. "I thought you should know how I—how I feel."

"How you feel about what?" Sirius asked.

"How I feel about you." Remus blushed and looked away for a moment to compose both his thoughts and his nerves. He decided to keep it simple. "I just wanted to say...that I love you, Sirius."

The rain was coming down harder now, pelting the top of Remus' umbrella unrelentingly. Sirius cupped a hand around his ear and shouted, "What was that?"

Remus sighed. He didn't fancy having all of Sirius and James' neighbors overhear his declaration of love, but he had already done the hard part once. Surely he could do it again.

"I love you!" he repeated, fiddling with the handle of his umbrella while he waited for a reply.

The resulting grin on Sirius' face was so beautiful that Remus could hardly stand to look at him. "I love you too, Remus. I'm not sure why you subjected yourself to all this rain, though. I already knew how you felt about me, even if you hadn't used those exact words."

"You already knew?" Remus asked, incredulous. "James said that you might not know, and he also said that this would be romantic, so I...I..."

James was dead. So very, very dead. Remus was never taking any advice from him ever again.

Sirius laughed. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain before you catch a cold." With a wink, he added, "I'll be sure to do whatever I can to warm you up."

Remus nodded. Killing James could wait. First, Sirius was going to warm him up, and Remus _really_ liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was written for challenge at Hogwarts C & A over at ff.net. 
> 
> Prompts: (color) emerald green, (scenario) Character A is standing in the rain, declaring their love for Character B.


End file.
